EarthClan
This Clan is owned by Leafbreeze...Please consult the owner's talk page or EarthClan's talk page if you wish to join. Thank you ❀ ''Welcome to EarthClan... '''EarthClan '''is a kind, graceful and peaceful clan; EarthClan is located in a beautiful, green forest, with its camp is a small clearing completely surrounded by tall, dark green oak trees. EarthClan cats catch mostly mice and squirrels for prey, and they refuse to harm birds, as they seem to have a special connection with them, almost as though they can speak to them. Birds in the forest don't fear EathClan warriors, but merely fly and land in the Camp. One particular owl has even landed on a cats back, causing Leafbreeze much suprise. They never battled with other Clans, as they live quite far from other cats. However, they keep their skills sharp, in case they are ever threatened. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Sunrisefeather|Sunrisefeather]]- A y''oung, pretty, sleek, wise, easy-going, long-limbed, strong-willed, an insomniac, slender, light brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, an x-shaped scar on her face, extending on her muzzle and forehead, a long, soft, fluffy pelt, and smoky, dark blue eyes that shimmer when sunlight hits them. Sunrisefeather is roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Deputy' Shockspark - A slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, elegant, white she-cat with yellowish-ginger patches, a ginger spark-shaped flash on her chest, a brown patch on her muzzle, a cream tail tip and paw, and big, bright, brilliant, and fiery amber eyes surrounded by ginger fur. She is mentor of Mosspaw. Shockspark is roleplayed by Dove. 'Medicine Cat(s)' [[Grassfrost|'Grassfrost']]- A beautiful, pure white she-cat with silvery green eyes. Grassfrost is roleplayed by Phoenix Oakpaw'- A sandy ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and beautiful blue eyes. Oakpaw is roleplayed by Destiny. 'Warriors' [[Leafbreeze|'Leafbreeze']]- A light golden she-cat with three white paw, white on the tip of her tail, and bright, grass green eyes. Leafbreeze is roleplayed by Leafbreeze [[Midnightbloom|'Midnightbloom']]- A beautiful, black and frost blue she-cat with bright amber eyes. Midnightbloom is roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Owlsong|'Owlsong']]-A dark brown she-cat with ligher and darker flecks, and staring amber eyes. Owlsong is roleplayed by Owlsong. [[Rosevine|'Rosevine']]- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, and a white spot on her chest. She is mentor of Shatteredpaw. Rosevine is roleplayed by Leafbreeze'. [[Foreststep|'Foreststep']]- A black tom with dark, forest green eyes. Foreststep roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Snowfall|'Snowfall']]- A pretty white she-cat with glistening silver eyes. She is mentor of Aspenpaw. Snowfall is roleplayed by Destiny. [[Dustpetal|'Dustpetal']]- A pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and and a striking pink nose. Dustpetal is roleplayed by Skydragon16 [[Mountainwhisper|'Mountainwhisper']]- A handsome gray tom with white on his back and face and sky blue eyes. Mountainwhisper is roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Goldenwish|'Goldenwish']] - A pretty, short-furred, elegant, charming, long-legged, white she-cat with ginger patches, a long tail with a creamy-ginger tip, and dark amber eyes. She is the mentor of Songpaw. Goldenwish is roleplayed by Dove. '' 'Applefern'- A dark cream she-cat with dark eyes and a torn ear. Due to be claws by a rabbit, she is blind in her left eye. Applefern is roleplayed by Sagestar.'' [[Waterpelt|'Waterpelt']]- A she-cat with a blue gray pelt that looks like water at night she has dark blue eyes and she is very kind and loyal. Waterpelt is roleplayed by Owlsong. Singeblaze' - Muscular, handsome, battle-scarred, fluffy, long-haired, broad-shouldered, long-legged, slightly stocky, dark ginger, dark brown tabby, cream, blue-gray, and black patched tom with a very thick, slightly patchy pelt, long claws, and big, fiery, blazing amber eyes. He is the mentor of Alpinepaw. Singeblaze is roleplayed by Dove [[Rainbelly|'Rainbelly']]- A silvery-grey-furred she-cat with bright green eyes and a darker grey raindrop mark on her underbelly. Rainbelly is roleplayed by SnapeFan1. '''''Ravensong- Calm, beautiful, good natured, agressive to enemies, loyal, long legged, black tabby she-cat with white flecks and pale golden eyes who likes to be alone. Ravensong is roleplayed by Daisystar . 'Queens' [[Roseflash|'Roseflash']]- A cream she-cat with red marks on pelt like petals and blue eyes. Mother of Foreststep's kits. Roseflash is roleplayed by Phoenixfeather13 'Apprentices' [[Aspenpaw|'Aspenpaw']]- A small, intelligent, studious, long-limbed, soft-furred, soft-featured, slightly muscular, kinda handsome, fluffy silver tabby tom with some brown on his nose, long, soft fur and deep blue eyes that seem to hold as much wisdom as a leader. He is mentored by Snowfall. Aspenpaw is rolplayed by Elorisa. [[Shatteredpaw|'Shatteredpaw']] - A handsome, shor-furred, slender, long-legged, friendly, soft-furred, white tom with light ginger patches throughout his pelt, a thick, short pelt, and handsome hazel eyes rimmed in black fur. He is mentored by Rosevine. Shatteredpaw is roleplayed by Dove. '' ''[[Mosspaw|'Mosspaw']] - A long-haired, elegant, charming, pretty, slender, fluffy, long-legged, slightly muscular, lightly-built, light gray and brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws, a darker muzzle, and big, round, misty-green eyes rimmed in cream fur. Mosspaw is mentored by Shockspark. Mosspaw is roleplayed by Dove. '' 'Alpinepaw' - Handsome, moderately large, slightly muscular, short-furred, calm, trusting, slender, silver-gray tom with darker streaks of fur, an unusually short, tabby-marked tail, black paws, and calm, dark, and soft blue eyes filled with kindness. Alpinepaw is mentored by Singeblaze. Alpinepaw is roleplayed by Dove'' ''Songpaw - Elegant, charming, beautiful, slender, fluffy, calm, gentle, long-furred, trusting, silky-furred, calm, very small, long-legged, pale, sandy-brown she-cat with fluffier cream paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle, ears, and tuft on her head, silver speckles on her face, a black music note on her right haunch, and big, bright, calm, brilliant blue eyes teeming with knowledge. Songpaw is mentored by Goldenwish. Songpaw is roleplayed by Dove'' 'Kits' ''Silverkit- A silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. Silverkit is roleplayed by Phoenix'' ''Turkeykit- A brown tom with a tortishell tail and brown eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. Turkeykit is roleplayed by Phoenix.'' ''Skykit- A blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. Skykit is roleplayed by Phoenix.'' ''Stonekit- A grey and black tom with dark eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. Stonekit is roleplayed by Sky.'' ''Stormkit-''' A grey and black tom with blue eyes, and identical to Stonekit except for his eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. Stormkit is roleplayed by Sky'' ''Butterflykit'''-''' A calico she-kit with green eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. Butterflykit is roleplayed by Sky'' ''Territory'' '' EarthClan territory is large and borderless due to the fact that they aren't near other Clans. It is mostly a forest, with mountains looming in the distance. The trees of the forest thin, and it becomed a wide open moore of soft, green grass. Within the moore is a small pond, and Startree. It is supposed other Clans may live within or beyond the mountains, but EarthClan doesn't know for sure.'' ''Camp'' EarthClan camp is located in the middle of EarthClan's territory. It is surrounded by oak trees, with two low oak branches forming a tunnel entrance into the camp. The leader's den is a large den made of stone. Its sits in a corner in the camp on a small hill. The medicine cat's den is weaved of long stems and the occational tree limb. The warriors' den is made mostly of tree banches, with leaves and stems weaved where there are gaps and holes between the branches. The apprentices' den is made entirely of twigs and tree limbs, weaved so thickly that there are no holes to fill. The nursery is completely created of plants, keeping the inside very warm. The elders' den is made of the thickest branches and plant stocks. The dirtplace is filled with sand, twigs and plants forming an entrance.﻿﻿ ''Role-play section'' Please sign and title your post...(no abreveations,please) Roleplay Archives: ''Archive 1'' ''Around Camp'' ---- Silverkit was playing with Turkeykit and Skykit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly reamined crouched in the bushes, watching Leafbreeze intently. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze's fur prickled. She supressed a growl. Leafbreeze stood up on her branch, and walked slowly and cautiously torwards the end of it. The branch creaked slightly as sher eached the thin end of it. She bunched her muscles, then lept into the branch of the tree next to it. From there, she say a pelt of a cat below. She hissed, Can't a cat get some time alone here? ''She wondered what the cat would have thought she'd be doing. She lept again to the next tree, sinking her claws into the bending branch. ''Fine, follow me. she thought bitterly. She'd have to move quickley to move out of the sight of the cat. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 16:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I think something about Leafbreeze is more than it seems :) Rainbelly carefully moved back, ears flattened so that the bush completely hid her as Leafbreeze perched on the edge of the branch. Had she seen her? Most likely, otherwise she wouldn't have moved so abruptly. Should I really follow her? ''Rainbelly thought uncretaintly. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What d'you mean?) Leafbreeze took a last leap to a short tree, than jumped down, landing akwardly on her paws. She streaked through the trees, pausing only to look over her shoulder. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I mean I think you probably have a few things planned for her in the future-possibly :) Rainbelly crouched low to the ground as Leafbreeze glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her emerald-green eyes and hiding amongst the undergrowth and bushes. She couldn't be seen. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Partially. Mountainwhisper was to become her mate, but I realize that way not be for her. Just trying to decide which events should happen to Leafbreeze, and to Unicornfrost. I think I've got it figured out.) Leafbreeze slinked away, finally reaching Startree. She lept up to on of it's branches. Leafbreeze, unaware of what she was doing, sunk her claws into one of the sacred branches. She gasped as a shock the felt like icy thorns prickled up her legs. She withdrew her claws, they had turned silver like the leaves. The holes her claws had left were slowly growing smaller, until they healed completely. She heard a loud pounding, like something was crashing through the trees, but only she could hear it. Nothing was really there. Her vision went black, her hearing subsided. She found herself in a starry clearing, while her body fell to the ground with a thud. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You should really write a fanfiction about that-that'd make a really good story :) Rainbelly watched as Leafbreeze reached the Startree, narrowing her emerald-green eyes as she leaped onto the branches. Rainbelly held back a gasp as she dug her claws into the branch, only to withdraw them and the holes in the branch healing. She watched her silently without another word. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I've had that small story on my mind for quite some time now. To clear things up, Leafbreeze is sort of dreaming, while her body fell from the tree and is now sort of lifeless and thrashing around.) Leafbreeze screeched, whirling around in panic. There were dead corpses of her clanmates floating around her. Grassfrost...Mosspaw...Shockspark. A sort of gas was approaching her, her dead clanmates floated around her still, and some is the greenish gas that was gently spreading torward her. Her eyes watered, she struggled to breathe. Leafbreeze yowled and ran, collapsing, she fell to her knees, crawling forward as the gas was less than a tail-length behind her. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (O-O I can totally imagine that. I'd freak out and panic if I saw her thrashing like that :) Rainbelly gasped as Leafbreeze's body fell from the Startree and began to blindly thrash, though her eyes were closed. Was she dreaming?! Panicking inside, Rainbelly struggled not to leap out and help, knowing that if Leafbreeze's eyes were closed, StarClan was in her dream WITH her, possibly causing the thrashes. Rainbelly watched helplessly, holding her breath. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze screeched (Not only in her dream, but while she was on the ground), the horrible gas seeping over her, literally taking away her very breath. The suffocating Leafbreeze clawed out, her claws catching on fur. She withdrew it and glimpsed gray fur turfted in her claws. (You see, that's when Rainbelly panics and runs to Leafbreeze, waking her up. As you can see, I did some major planning on details, eh?) Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Niiiice :) "Oh!" Rainbelly gasped as Leafbreeze let out a terrilble screech. She couldn't hold herself back from running forward and pawing at Leafbreeze. "Leafbreeze, wake up!" She pawed at her frantically at the she cat screeched again. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze awoke with another, ear-splitting yowl. She lashed out, her claws barely missing Rainbelly's ear. Leeafbreeze said nothing, but lay there, trying to catch her breath. After several moments, she sat up. Her screeching has now subsided to the shaking on her limbs, so her pitiful balance had to be supported by leaned against Startree. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly gasped and jerked back, her heart pounding at Leafbreeze's claw nearly slashing her ear. She just stood there, frozen with her fur on end as Leafbreezae leaned against the Startree, her limbs shaking. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze didn't look at Rainbelly, but stared firmly at the ground. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly hesitated for a moment before speaking. "A-are you okay, Leafbreeze?" Rainbelly asked shakily, her heart still pounding hard as though it were about to leap out of her chest. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze, who now broke out into cold sweat, nodded, "Yes. What happened?" Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You...you went up the branches of the Startree, and you fell onto the ground." Rainbelly explained shakily. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze didn't remember falling asleep. "What's going on?," came a new voice. It was Rosevine. "Ugh, nevermind, I saw it all," she admitted, trotting forward to meet them. Rosevine turned to Rainbelly, "Battle shock," she said, nodding in Leafbreeze's direction, "It must have been that explosion that's just happened miles that direction, " she said, pointing North with her tail. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Explosion? What explosion?" Rainbelly asked, alarm flashing in her emerald-green eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That one just over there. Your hearing must be failing you today. That happens to me sometimes," mewed Rosevine. "And that was why Leafbreeze went into shock," she said with a sympathetic glance at Leafbreeze. "Come on, Leafbreeze, follow up back to camp," she mewed. Leafbreeze's shaking legs didn't support her, so Rosevine hurridly rushed to side to support her with her shoulder, gesturing for Rainbelly to take the other side. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly obeyed and supported Leafbreeze's other side, helping Rosevine lead Leafbreeze back to the EarthClan camp. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze fell asleep while her clanmates took her back to camp. "Come on, let's put her in the warriors' den," said Rosevine though her panting. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly nodded and helped Rosevine lead Leafbreeze into the Warriors den and set her down in the nearest and warmest nest of lichen and moss. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze dreamed the same dream she had while she was laying at the roots of Startree, except she slept quietly, only trembling and whispered a few words every so often. She awoke with a start, and rubbed sweat from the fur on her face. She heard Rosevine talking with Rainbelly outside the warriors' den, and angled her ears to listen: "--Knows when it might happen again, if it does. I'm sure the explosion triggered something in her head, who knows what will happen next," Rosevine was saying. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm....maybe. But after she just fell from the Startree, she started screeching and thrashing. It was horrible." Rainbelly meowed softly, shuddering. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosevine nodded, "Her shock had nothing to do with Startree, it was simply the explosion. Leafbreeze's past may be unclear, but it has battles in it, which is why this happened. Hopefully this is the only time it will happen," mewed Rosevine, then padded away without another word. Leafbreeze sighed, and lay her chin on her paws. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly stared after Rosevine for a moment longer before sighing, glanced at the Warriors den, and then turned and padded back to the Nursery, where all of her four adopted kits were sound alseep. She sighed and curled herself around them, but couldn't sleep after what she had just seen. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze crept out of the warriors' den, and approached the nursey, "Dear friend, don't look so troubled," she said quietly before whisking away to lay if the warrior's den. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly glanced up at Leafbreeze but said nothing before she turned and padded back into the warriors den. She thought of Leafbreeze's words for a moment longer before she sighed and closed her eyes, eventually falling into a deep slumber. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze didn't sleep again. She decided she had had enough of just sitting, alone in the dark den. She ducked out and sat down outside the entrace, examining her paw. She was relived when she saw he claws were no longer stained silver like they had when she withdrew them from the branch of Startree. It seemed that she discovered another secret of the sacred tree. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small nudge in her side awoke Rainbelly, and she blinkedher emerald-green eyes sleepily, only to see her only blind kit, Willowkit, mewl softly and hudge her side, blind eyes closed. Rainbelly smiled softly and licked Willowkit's head, allowing the kit to grow still, sleeping once more. Rainbelly smiled and closed her eyes once more. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze put her paw down, and peeked through the nursey entrance. She bliinked slowly, then moved away. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 21:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly perked up her ears, opening her eyes, and looked toward the Nursery entrance at Leafbreeze's strong scent-but saw no one. She sighed softly, shook her head, and closed her eyes again. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravensong paced in front of her small den, a hollowed out tree log. ''Should I hunt? Should I not? ''She thought in her head. She had lived in Earthclan territory since she got kicked out of Flameclan. ''I think I will hunt..... Ravensong thought and scented the forest. Daisystar 22:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly's flickered opened again and she shook her head, twitching an ear. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravensong scented a mouse. She soon saw it eating poppy seeds by the roots of a willow tree. Heres my chance! Ravensong pounced on the creature and bit into its neck. It lay limp in her jaws. Daisystar 17:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisy, to make a line, hit enter from the current post, hit - four times, then hit enter again) Grassfrost padded to Leafbreeze. "Is something wrong, Leafbreeze?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks!) Ravensong walked back to her den and took a bite of the delicious mouse. I love mice.... ''When she was finished with the mouse she pushed the bones aside. Daisystar 18:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseflash padded outside, yawning. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly twitched an ear impatiently, struggling to get to sleep after what she had seen. She shook her head and closed her eyes once more. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze sat down and narrowed her eyes at Grassfrost, "Nothing. Why?," she questioned Grassfrost, her tail tip flicking. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly opened her eyes and perked up her ears at the voices of Leafbreeze and Grassfrost. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravensong sighed. "Theres nothing to do....." She whispered. Ravensong sat and groomed her ruffled black tabby pelt. Ravensong's yellow eyes looked bored when she was done. ''There isn't anything to do!!!! ''Daisystar 22:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly said nothing but listened intently, now completely alert and awake. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ravensong is a loner right now by the way) Ravensong played with her tail, her yellow eyes dull with boredom. Then suddenly a shadowy black outline of a cat appears infront of Ravensong. "Hello my daughter." The cat purrs. "Deathfang! Why are you here?" Ravensong hisses. "To recruit you to the Dark Forest. We need you." Deathfang purrs. "No! Never!" Ravensong hisses and launches herself at the shadowy black tom, but the tom wasnt there. "Where are you!? You coward!" Ravensong yowls. "I am right behind you. Mouse brain." Deathfang growls "Just come. Please." Ravensong sighs and nods. "Okay. Tomorrow. At dusk. Only because mom would have wanted me to listen to you...." Ravensong whispers. Daisystar 20:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hearing nothing more, Rainbelly sighed and closed her eyes, struggling to sleep. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 21:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravensong walks into Earthclan camp and looks around it. ''A clan! Maybe I can join.... ''Ravensong thinks happily. Daisystar 22:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- A new scent drifting into the Nursery made Rainbelly open her eyes and raise her head, uncurling herself from around her kits and peering out of the Nursery, only to see Ravensong. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Is anyone here?!" Ravensong yowled softly. I can smell cat scents and some milk scent and a little fresh kill scent but all is quiet.... Ravensong thought. Daisystar 00:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly gasped and stiffened, her fur on end and her ears flattening at the strange cat's soft yowl. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 00:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze streaked out of the warrior's den she recently entered, rounding on the newcomer, "State your name and buisness here," she mewed, sitting down in front of the cat. She hated to sound rude, but maybe this cat was a tresspasser or murderer or something equally evil. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 14:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry I've been gone so long...:( ) Mountainwhisper padded up beside Leafbreeze, cocking his head in the direction of the stranger, though he didn't say a word. 16|Sky]] ---- (That's okay!) Leafbreeze supressed a purr, but barely. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 14:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Ravensong and I had a message from StarClan that I should join a clan." Ravensong mewed nervously. ''Why am I lying like this!? Ravensong's pale golden eyes glowed with truth. Daisystar 19:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly dared to step out of the Nursery and stand protectivly in front of it, ears erect and fear in her eyes at the stranger. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze narrowed her eyes, "You did, did you?," she asked, unsure, "What exactly did they? If I may ask," she added quickley, with a polite filck of her ears. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 23:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beside Leafbreeze, Mountainwhisper looked warily at Ravensong, eyes narrowed and head tilted slightly to the side, though he still didn't speak. [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 04:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- A sign from StarClan? That's mouse-brained! Thought Rainbelly; any stranger could claim that just to get into camp as she watched the strange cat warily and with fear in her eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A she-cat named Nightraven, my mother said 'The Raven will join with the Earth and make the Sky take Flight..." Ravensong mewed and rememberd when she was young her mother did tell her this in a dream. Daisystar 20:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze filcked one of her ears (cat speak for rasing an eyebrow:), "It's ''not for me to decide. We will have to consult our leader," she replied simply. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 20:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ''-------'' Rainbelly dared to step forward, nodding with agreement to Leafbreeze before narrowing her eyes at the strange cat. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC)' ---- "I could go get Sunrisefeather," Mountainwhisper murmured quietly, eyes flicking sideways toward Leafbreeze. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze nodded, "That would be great...thank you Mountainwhisper," murmured Leafbreeze greatfuly, resting her tail tip on his shoulder for a moment or two. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 14:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mountainwhisper nodded, touched his nose lightly to Leafbreeze's ear, gave the newcomer another wary look, and padded away to look for Sunrisefeather. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly just sat there beside Leafbreeze, unwilling to keep her eyes off of the strange cat. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravensong glaced at Rainbelly then Leafbreeze and next stared at her black flecked with white paws. "I'll wait for Sunrisefeather." Ravensong purrs and waits patiently. Daisystar 23:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rainbelly narrowed her eyes at Ravensong and the she seemed to instantly notice. Rainbelly didn't trust this cat. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mountainwhisper returned a moment later. "I couldn't find Sunrisefeather." he said quietly. "She must've gone hunting or something." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Rainbelly can I roleplay Icekit please?) I sighed and stared at my paws. "Can I please stay here? I can hunt well." Ravensong mews and looks at the entrace of the nursery and sees a white kit with silver stripes and blue eyes stumble out of it. Daisystar 23:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ----------- (If you'd like, I'm fine with that. :) Rainbelly, as Ravensong looked towards Icekit, hissed, her fur bristling, and ran over to the Nursery, standing beside Icekit as she narrowed her eyes at Ravensong. "Momma?" Icekit mewed softly, blinking up at Rainbelly before looking at Ravensong and moving her head to one side. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 23:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures ''These are EarthClan wallpapers. If you have any ideas, please post on EarthClan's talk page or the owner's talk page for acceptance. Thank you.﻿ ﻿ Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans